Abstract This proposal seeks funds to support an annual meeting entitled ?Vasculata-2017? to be held on August 7-10, 2017 at the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC). In addition to the UIC, there are six major universities located in the city of Chicago including: University of Chicago, Northwestern University, Rush University, Loyola University, Rosalind Franklin University, and the Chicago State University. These research and diversity-centric institutions are home to a significant number of underrepresented minority (URM) students and trainees; and we are reaching out to these URM students and trainees throughout the Chicago area, and the US to engage and promote high-impact cardiovascular (CV) biology and cardiovascular disease (CVD) related research. The main goal of Vasculata-2017 will be to cooperatively review the latest developments in the field of CV biology for pre- and post-doctoral trainees, physician scientist trainees, and young investigators who are entering this rapidly evolving field. The CV biology continues to evolve due to cross- fertilization of many different disciplines, a field with a very little critical mass of scientific experts trained in this complex field. Therefore, our faculty speakers are experts in CVD, NIH/NHLBI funded investigators, women and minorities, and both young and senior investigators representing different disciplines. The speakers in Vasculata-2017 will: a) lecture on the basics CV biology to attendees, and b) provide key information on emerging technologies and tools to bolster the competencies of trainees to carry-out translational research (including the development of novel and more effective small molecule compounds and biologics, and therapeutic approaches for treating or rescuing major CV pathologies). The meeting will showcase changing paradigms for lineage tracing and Crispr/Cas9 genome editing technologies to address: vascular cell heterogeneity and organ specific pathophysiology, and the development personalized medicine through highly integrative approaches including epigenetics, deep sequencing, bioinformatics, high-resolution imaging, 3D tissue printing, and Big-Data science approaches. Thus, Vasculata-2017 will combine hands- on workshops to improve and enhance the technical skill set of trainees, assist in the preparation of individual development plans (IDPs), and facilitate their interaction with senior faculty members to reinforce their career goals in biomedical research. The UIC has affordable student dormitories and the registration fees will be low. The requested fund will be expended exclusively to cover travel expenses and scholarships to allow undergraduate students, pre- and post-doctoral fellows, and URM trainees to attend the 4-day course.